


In My Bedroom Down The Hall

by nerdfox102



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfox102/pseuds/nerdfox102
Summary: While crying over the new demo of "In the bedroom" down the hall my brain did its normal thing and made me think of Con singing it (yay projection) So this is my take on Connor Singing "In the bedroom down the hall"This actually sucks but I had to write it somewhere.(The parts in parenthesis are duets with Hedi and Cynthia)I don't claim any rights to the original song please don't come at me





	In My Bedroom Down The Hall

I never liked that sweater.  
I said it never fit really me right, and it itched too much.  
But I think you might keep it. You should keep it.  
'Cause it still makes me think of you, and that little boy I knew  
In my bedroom down the hall

In my bedroom down the hall  
I kept those ninja turtle night lights for protection  
They didn't keep keep those bad thoughts far away  
Remember? 

In my bedroom down the hall  
You surprised me with my comic book collection  
Next Halloween, I was your little Wolverine  
Remember?

With glow stars on my ceiling I could count instead of sheep  
You always knew the song to sing to get me right to sleep

Anything should make me happy  
Anything at all  
Anything for that boy in the bedroom down the hall

In that hellhole down the hall  
We went to battle every evening after dinner  
I never knew some way that I could get to you  
Remember?

In my bedroom down the hall  
I fought my war where no one walked away a winner  
'Cause every day a little more would fade to gray  
Remember?

So with counselors and with clinics and with cures a mother tried  
'Cause nothing would take away the anger in my eyes

Anything to make me happy  
Anything at all  
Anything for that boy in the bedroom down the hall

(Oh you try) You tried to give your kid the world  
Gave me everything you got  
And you gave me all you could (what if I gave all I could)  
And you thought it was enough (and if I thought it was enough)  
And you found out it was not?

Did I let you down?  
What else could I do?  
Everything I ever did, I couldn't do for you

Anything to make you happy  
Anything at all  
Anything for you in that bedroom down the hall

In that bedroom down the hall  
Please don't wait another day to pack these boxes  
'Cause when you're through  
You're left with one last thing to do  
Forget me


End file.
